Impression Day
by alycatvrl
Summary: 1st person account of an Impression.


The hatching ground sands were hot beneath my feet. I could feel the volcanic heat even through the thick soles of my Wher-hide boots. They were the only thing I was allowed to wear out of all the fancy gather cloths my grandmother had packed. I'm surprised I had even got searched. I wasn't the most graceful, intelligent, or dutiful child at the craft hall. I was just barely acceptable as an apprentice. I had so many burns that I was nowhere near attractive. Not that I had much to begin with. But because of all that experience near the kiln fires and bellows, the sands weren't unbearable. As I looked around, I could see the other children dancing from tippy toe to tippy toe, uncomfortable. I stood straight as a rod with all the pride I could muster to represent my craft. Of all things, I couldn't fail them in this. I was the only one searched and this was my last chance.

If I didn't impress, I' be holdless. Homeless, I would be forces to wander from hold to hold working so I'd have shelter from thread. The mere idea of being out during a fall without a flamethrower, gave me the shivers. No, I had to impress today, without a doubt. The hum of the dragons sped up becoming more intense. It must be getting closer to their hatching. It was actually rather hypnotic and with the heat and I could feel my mind wondering. Occasionally one or two of the eggs would give a shudder but none of them were rocking yet. We had already been standing from noon to dusk and still nothing was happening. There were murmurs going through the audience, obviously the length of time was uncommon. It had been so long that my head was starting to spin. I was actually surprised that none of the candidates had passed out from the heat. As I was thinking about it a pairs of drudges came out and stated offering water from a big bowl they carried between them.

I was one of twenty girls surrounding the big golden egg. There were another fifty (give or take a few) boys spread loosely around the thirty-two other eggs. It was a good clutch for one of the junior queens. They usually weren't this big. Some said that Queens lay the number of riders they would lose over the next couple of turns. It seemed though, that all the queens were producing unusually high numbers of eggs, if rumors were to be believed. So many clutches had queens as well, soon there wouldn't be any room left to house all the dragons.

I should be grateful that there was a queen at all. I wouldn't have been searched in the first place if the wasn't. This was my opportunity. Thinking about it, though, I really wasn't suited to be a queen's rider. They were leaders and examples to the rest of the Wher. I, on the other hand, was quiet and shy and super clumsy. I made mistakes all the time, which was why I was almost kicked out of my craft. I had dropped too many of the priceless glass pieces we turned out. The Craft master said I had ruined more work than it cost to house and feed me for ten turns, more than I was worth. I couldn't think of that now. I wasn't going to screw up this last chance.

It was every child's dream to fight thread a-dragon-back. It had always been mine. Where ever I had a chance to get away, I would run up to the top of the hills and let the breeze wash over me pretending I was flying high in the skies above Pern with a powerful beast ready to belch flame in defense of the entire world. That I would never be alone again and my best friend would always be there for me. What was I thinking; queens never breathe fire. That would make them sterile. Only fighting dragons got to chew firestone and only boys rode them. But I would still have the very best of friends. _I hope you hatch soon so we can finally be together._

I hadn't even notice that the eggs had started hatching until the gold egg started rocking violently back and forth. First a tiny clawed arm then another broke through the casing. Next came her massive wedge-shaped head, as she pitch forward, landing tail over snout. Poor thing. One of the candidates reached out to help her up and that was it. Impression was made. The girl had stopped mid bend and shouted out, "Her name is Gyneth."

I was devastated. I had failed before I even tried, I thought to myself as I strode back across the sands. _Am I not good enough?_ I just felt so heartbroken, like there was nothing left to give emotionally. _Don't be sad. _There was nothing for it but to get packed up. Maybe if I was quick enough I could convince a Cot holder to take me on as a drudge before they left. Who didn't want searched blood in their hold. _I'm hungry._ Maybe I'd get to grab a bite to eat before I left.

I could hear the audience get louder behind me. The hatching must be over. I had to get back quickly to beat the crowd to the lower caverns. What caught me by surprise was the wherleaders racing out onto the sands waving their arms frantically. _Wait!_ I heard as something very heavy tackled me from behind. There was intense pain as if knifes were running down my back. I rolled over and stared up into whirling, orange eyes. _Why don't you like me? _

"Oh, sweetheart, I love you. You're the most beautiful dragon in the whole of Pern." I said cuddling the huge mass of my green dragonet. I gazed up at her with wonder and awe.

_My name is Talenth._


End file.
